Ryoku Means Power
by jewel333
Summary: A strange girl named Ryoku Rose Richardson comes to the town jasper. She immediately befriends Jack, Miko, and Raf. She is strange, wise and knows how to fight. Full summary inside! R&R! rating may go higher. ON HOLD!


Summary: A strange girl named Ryoku Rose Richardson comes to the town jasper. She immediately befriends Jack, Miko, and Raf. She is strange, wise and knows how to fight. But why does she keep her emotions in check? Why does she not show and speak any emotion when fighting? Why does she know how to fight? Why won't she let others touch her? Let's find out! R&R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers Prime!

Chapter 1:

It was a hot day in Jasper, Neveda but it was always hot. A bell rang from the only school in the small town deserted town, Jasper High. All the kids started to pile out of the school for it was a friday and they all wanted to go home. But three kids in particular got together and were whispering to each other. Their names are Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel. Jackson, or Jack as he prefers to be called, is a 16 year old boy who has black hair, tan skin and dark eyes and he is quite smart and mature for his age. Miko Nakadai is a 16 year old girl who has raven hair with pink side bangs, tan skin and dark brown eyes and she is a exchange student from japan so she is being housed by host parents. Then lastly Rafael Esquivel, or Raf as he likes to be called, is a 12 year old boy who has light brown hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes and he is a genius at computers. They were talking about their robotic friends called the Autobots. The Autobots are an alien group of good guys fighting a war with the Decepticons, who are the bad guys. The war is over energon which is their energy and life blood to both sides and they are here because their planet has been destroyed over centeries of civil war.

Anyway, Jack, Miko and Raf were talking when they heard someone that said, "Hey look! It is the loser, the freak and the geek!"

They turned around to see Vince and his two bully friends. Jack sighed, Miko glared and Raf looked scared. Vince was the school bully. Vince grabbed Jack and was about to punch him when a black and white butterfly went by his head. Vince let jack go to see the butterfly but when he turned around there was a strange woman standing where the butterfly had gone. She has long silky shiny black hair that went down to her mid-back and is pulled up into a high pony tail, she has fair pale skin like she has never been in the sun for to long, she has beautiful stunning sapphire blue eyes, and she looks about 5 foot 9 inches. She is wearing what looked like cat woman would wear with it's leather t-shirt with rips on the sides, tight leather pants with rips in it as well, leather gloves, a mask that only covers around her eyes and flat heeled teel toed boots.

"Leave them alone." The mystery woman said in an emotionless voice.

Vince tries to grab her but she ducks, swings her legs around and trips him. While he went down she punched him in the temple so he would be knocked out cold by the time he hit the ground.

His goons were long gone. She walked over to the three children. They began saying questions and compliments.

She cleared her throat and they stopped.

"My name is Ryoku Rose Richardson and I'm new to jasper but i came here for one reason only," she says with a smile showing her perfect white teeth.

"Oh? What reason is that?" Miko asked with her Japanese accent.

"To find the autobots and tell them something. It has come to my attention that you know where they are or can contact them." She said impressed.

Jack, Miko and Raf tensed at that. They stared at her like she was crazy.

"Don't worry I'm not with the decepticons!" She laughed.

They relaxed a little but not fully and were still on gaurd.

She sighed and said, "Well if and when you disscuss me with the Autobots just shout my name and I shall be there in a heart beat with butterfly attachment!"

She then disappeard before their very eyes. The kids were in shock and decided to go home by foot. They also said they should and would tell the Autobots about this mysterious woman.

But one question remains: Who is she?


End file.
